¡THE HORROR INSIDE!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Korra está pasando por un momento realmente difícil y Mako no está para ayudarla, pero se encontrará con un viejo conocido del pasado que llegará a su vida para aliviar sus cargas y demostrarle que después de la tormenta, la calma y el amor... siempre llegan de la mano. TAHNORRA, Regalo para Humpty Dhumpty Dhu. Gracias por leer.


**HOLA!**

**Pues en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño Tahnorra dedicado a Humpty Dhumpty Dhu por su cumpleaños.**

**¡Espero les guste y puedan decirme qué les pareció!**

**¡Felicidades Humpty!**

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad República…<strong>

.

Allí estaba la bella morena en la cocina de aquella hermosa casa que compartía con su novio Mako. Ambos decidieron optar por ese paso muy jóvenes y realmente fueron criticados por eso, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó lo que dijeran los demás. Solo quería seguir su corazón y ser feliz...

... Y lo estaba siendo. Ahora era más feliz que nunca.

Lo único que esperaba al final del día, era que Mako regresara de trabajar para mirarlo a los ojos y recordar por qué era tan afortunada y él por su parte tenía una razón para volver a casa con una sonrisa aunque estuviera muerto de cansancio, ella, Korra, la mujer de su vida.

La morena estaba preparando el estofado favorito del cejas arqueadas para que se deleitara en una romántica cena una vez que llegara del trabajo. Estaba muy emocionada, lo había planeado por semanas. Sabía que Mako había comprado el anillo unos días antes escondido de ella, pero ahora que sabía las intenciones del chico, ella quería crear oportunidades para que se le declarara. No podía esperar para que finalmente lo viera llegar por esa puerta.

... Pero esa noche, Mako no iba a regresar.

La puerta sonó, alguien estaba tocando. La ojos azules dejó lo que hacía en la cocina y fue rumbo a abrir la sala mientras se preguntaba quién podría ser...

- Maldición... ¿Será Mako? No puede llegar tan temprano, no hoy! No he terminado la cena...

Con eso la morena abre la puerta y una luz parpadeante roja y azul irrumpió en su rostro. El repicar de una sirena y de los radio transmisores de los policías que estaban en su puerta fue lo que captó su oído al instante.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? -preguntó Korra con extrañeza. Esos tipos eran compañeros de trabajo de Mako, ¿qué estaban haciendo allí?- ¿Dónde está Mako?

- Korra -dijo uno de ellos sabiendo perfectamente de quién hablaba- tenemos una mala noticia que darte...

La morena solo pudo abrir sus ojos de par en par... y entrar en pánico.

* * *

><p><strong>¡THE HORROR INSIDE!<strong>

* * *

><p>- NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó la morena desconsolada mientras se iba de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose con sus manos. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y desparramarse a mares en el suelo-<p>

- Lo sentimos -dijo uno de los guardias- Recibió una falsa llamada de alerta esta mañana, fue a atenderla pero era una trampa. Alguien lo estaba esperando para quitarle la vida.

- No No NO... ÉL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO! -replicó Korra mientras los miraba a los ojos con un gran dolor en el alma. Su poco maquillaje se corrió por su cara en un instante, importándole mierda su apariencia, pero cediendo al dolor-

- Necesitas algo más Korra? -preguntó uno de los detectives, por respeto a su dolor-

- LO QUE NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN ES QUE ES MENTIRA! QUE NO SE MURIÓ!

- Lo siento Korra, no sabes cuánto. -finalizó en un suspiro ahogado por la pena y dándose la vuelta se montaron en sus patrullas. Casi se les quiebra el corazón al ver a la morena parada inmóvil en el borde de la puerta apretando su pecho y dejando salir toda su frustración a gritos de dolor-

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Por qué ahora? Todo parecía perfecto y, en un segundo, todo se desmoronó.

Korra lloró la entera noche, arrojó el delicioso estofado a la basura, rompió las flores sobre la mesa junto con las velas. Destrozó toda la decoración y cayó a los pies del sofá sin fuerza. Se sentía vacía, triste e impotente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dos días después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquel grotesco funeral sencillamente opacaba su alma. Estaba completamente vestida de negro escuchando ese discurso tan trillado sobre la vida de su novio. Todos decían que era un hombre maravilloso, valiente, un héroe, pero para Korra todo sonaba a un disco rayado que se repetía sin falta en cada funeral. Ella sí lo conocía de verdad y odiaba que todo el mundo lo endiosara después de muerto, cuando en vida, ni la palabra le dirigieron. Solo pocos de los que ella solía conocer y que realmente lo conocieron a él también estaban presentes. Las demás caras quedaban borrosas en su mente.

Horas luego del funeral, cuando la gente ya se había ido, Korra aún estaba allí mirando fijamente la tumba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ocultos por oscuros lentes negros encima de sus mejillas. Ese profundo vacío, ese profundo dolor en su pecho la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Esa impotencia de que te arrebaten lo más preciado sin siquiera poder hacer nada para impedirlo, la tristeza de saber que jamás volverá, la incertidumbre de no saber si sigue contigo de alguna forma.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó ella a la tumba en una voz rencorosa y débil- ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte cuando todo parecía ser perfecto?

Una voz habló de repente a espaldas de la morena sobresaltándola un poco. Era una voz leve y respetuosa, sin embargo, ella pensaba que estaba sola.

- Lo siento... -Korra se voltea al instante y contempla a un chico de más o menos su edad, de tez muy blanca y cabello largo ondulado desparramado con estilo y precisión sobre su rostro. Sus ojos, delineados de un fuerte negro revelaban expresividad y sus ropajes negros, el color de su alma-

- ¿Tahno? -dijo ella sorprendida, hacía años que no lo veía. Él desvía su mirada para contemplar la tumba de Mako y traga grueso, entonces vuelve a mirar en los cristalizados ojos de la morena que parecía autodestruirse a sí misma a cada segundo y sin poder contenerse corrió a abrazarla con fuerza-

Era justo lo que ella necesitaba. Rompió a llorar sobre su hombro y todo el tiempo que la hermosa ojos azules necesito, Tahno lo soportó sin vacilar, ver al avatar tan débil, tan frágil lo hizo sentir justo como él se sintió cuando Amon le arrebató la única cosa que lo hacía poderoso. Sabía lo que era perder algo que realmente amaba y necesitaba.

- Todo estará bien Korra -dice Tahno mientras frota su espalda con cariño. De la boca de la morena salieron palabras incomprensibles que se ligaban con sus gemidos y gruñidos desesperados- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -pregunta él luego de que ella por pena dejara de abrazarlo tan fuerte-

- No no hace falta -exclama ella tratando de hacerse la fuerte y dándose la espalda para mirar la tumba de su amado de nuevo. Pero en ese momento sintió una mano tibia tomar la suya con cariño entrelazando los dedos. La morena sintió algo especial en ese ligero toque, también, en el giro que Tahno le dió después antes de mirarla a los ojos fijamente-

- Déjame ayudarte -insistió el chico con sinceridad mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa amistosa. Levantó su mano y delicadamente secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas delicadamente con sus dedos. La morena se paralizó y lo miró atónita, no pudo evitar su sonrojo. Eso era precisamente lo que Mako hacía cuando ella estaba triste- No voy a dejarte sola -inquirió él-

- Quisiera estar sola

- Te he dicho que no te dejaré sola. Ahora ven -exclama mientras la jala de la mano atrayéndola con él-

- ¿Adónde me llevas?

- Es tarde y tu casa está lejos, iremos a mi casa y me aseguraré de que estés bien

- No Tahno, no tienes que hacer eso -dice ella apenada-

- Ok, si prefieres estar sola en esa casa encerrada sin nada más que hacer que llorar en solitario... Eres libre de ir! -con eso él la suelta y sigue su camino, pero solo le tomó cinco pasos para que...-

- Tahno, espera! -lo llamó ella. Él voltea con una sonrisa confiada. Los ojitos de cachorro de Korra le llegaron al alma, sin embargo-

- Gracias, y sí por favor. -Tahno caminó hacia ella de nuevo y sin siquiera pedir permiso tomó su mano nuevamente, entrelazando los dedos y la jaló con él rumbo a su auto-

¿Por qué Korra se sentía tan cómoda alrededor de Tahno? Eso, eso que estaba haciendo era precisamente lo que Mako hacía, se tomaba atribuciones sin pedir permiso, importándole poco si lo abofeteaban por eso, pero al final, sin embargo, lo hacía tan perfectamente que la morena no podía nada más que caer a sus pies.

¿Por qué Tahno estaba logrando hacerla sentir tan bien en tan poco tiempo? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? ¿Por qué de repente ya no estaba triste?

- ¿Cómoda? -preguntó el joven luego de que la morena se sentara en los lujosos asientos de cuero del auto de Tahno. Ella le sonríe y asiente. Él enciende el auto e inicia la marcha-

Tahno observaba disimuladamente el triste rostro de la hermosa morena. Continuamente se pasaba la mano por sus ojos para restregarse las lágrimas. También se veía pálida, cansada y sin fuerzas. Un vacío en el estómago invadió al joven solo con contemplarla tan herida. Sentía una conexión poderosa a su dolor. Si ella sufría, él también lo hacía, aunque disimuladamente y en silencio.

Comenzó a llover y el viaje se hizo largo. En cierto momento Tahno volteó a verla y la halló dormida sobre el asiento. Llovía a cántaros y los truenos creaban una terrorífica escena donde el frío era el enemigo mayor. Detuvo el auto un segundo y tomó una gruesa manta desde los asientos traseros y la extendió sobre el cuerpo de ella, cubriéndola cariñosamente para aportarle calor. Ella se acurrucó un poco de manera involuntaria y él no pudo más que mirarla fijamente.

Su belleza era increíble, su carisma matador. El joven Tahno recordó ese flechazo que tuvo hacia ella la primera vez que la vió. Nadie, ninguna chica lo había retado así antes como ella lo hizo, todas simplemente caían a sus pies, pero ella, Korra, ella se resistía y eso lo excitaba.

Pasó la mano por su frente a manera de caricia mientras acomodaba su delicado cabello, entonces se extendió hacia su posición con la lentitud y la precisión necesaria para no despertarla y, sin poder contenerse un minuto más, juntó sus labios a los de ella en un tierno beso. Ella seguía dormida, pero pudo sentir el calor y suavidad de los labios del ex-maestro agua. Tahno la miró de nuevo esperando que despertara y lo besara en cambio, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Así que encendió el auto y siguió su camino.

Luego de un rato, el joven se detuvo frente a una gran mansión. Korra abrió sus ojos lentamente en ese momento y miró a Tahno quién ya la contemplaba.

- ¿Qué pasó? -pregunta ella algo confundida mientras se tomaba la cabeza-

- Acabamos de llegar -responde Tahno. Un trueno ilumina la escena en ese instante y Korra detalla todo alrededor-

- Está lloviendo a cántaros

- Eso no es problema para una muy bella maestra agua, no? -dice él con picardía. Ella estaba a punto de sonreírle pero luego se acordó de lo agridulce de sus palabras. Tahno ya no era un maestro agua. Recordó la triste escena en la que aun luego de rogarle a Amon que no lo dejara sin poderes, este no tuvo compasión. También recordó su mirada triste y dispersa que vió en su rostro cuando se lo encontró sentado en esa banca como si no tuviera alma y le pidió hacer justicia. Toda esa mezcolanza de sentimientos encontrados hizo a la morena sentirse egoísta. No era la única que sufría y aunque así fuera, era el avatar, tendría cientos de personas haciendo fila para consolarla pero... ¿Quién consolaría a Tahno?-

- S..Siento mucho lo de tu agua control Tahno -el chasquea la lengua y responde tranquilo-

- No importa, ahora solo importas tú.

Tal vez fueron sus palabras, su forma de decirlas, su mirada tan tierna sobre ella o quizás su caballerosidad, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. El hecho es que la morena se sintió protegida y consolada. Sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Vamos dentro?

- Vamos -respondió él. Acto seguido Korra usó su control sobre el agua para crear una capa protectora sobre sus cabezas que los resguardó de la lluvia hasta que ambos llegaron dentro de la casa- Me das tu chaqueta? -pregunta él con clase, ella solo le sonríe y se la entrega para luego ir a sentarse en el sofá totalmente hermoso que tenía el millonario muchacho- ¿Puedo ofrecerte... no sé.. vino? -preguntó él confundido, no sabía los gustos de la morena-

- Tráeme algo más fuerte, hoy me vale mierda todo -respondió en voz desinteresada y, aun así, herida. Tahno tomó un buen licor de sus reservas y llevó la botella con una pequeña copa que llenó y luego se la entregó sentándose frente a ella en el otro sofá.

La morena empinó la primera copa con rapidez y violencia para luego servirse otra copa y desparramarse sin ganas sobre el sofá, en todo ese tiempo Tahno la miró fijamente, observando sus expresiones, movimientos y sentimientos ocultos debajo de esa fiera y valiente faceta suya.

- Sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero... ¿Cómo te sientes? -inquirió él. Korra bufa un poco de aire de su boca desviando un mechón de cabello de su rostro y dice-

- Mal, triste, enfadada... tantas cosas.

- Lo amabas mucho no?

- Llévabamos poco más de un año viviendo juntos -exclama ella con esa expresión fría y sin alma- había comprado el anillo semanas atrás, se me iba a declarar... pero no pudo hacerlo, no le dió tiempo.

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la chica pero ella se la secó con violencia, casi no importándole si se hacía daño con sus uñas. Miró a Tahno y dijo...

- Yo sabía... sabía que su trabajo era peligroso y todo eso, pero nunca pensé que lo iban a matar así, es... simplemente no tengo palabras. Siento que no voy a recuperarme de esto.

Tahno extendió su mano hacia ella y tocó su hombro mientras le ofrecía una mirada sincera.

- Mako no hubiese querido que estuvieras triste, hubiese querido que te levantaras y siguieras adelante, que consiguieras a alguien que te aprecie, te valore y esté contigo cuando más lo necesitas.

- Sanar toma tiempo Tahno -dice ella con desgano-

- Lo sé, y estaré contigo durante todo tu proceso de sanación, no te dejaré sola -responde mientras acariciaba levemente su cabello y ella seguía su mano con la mirada algo nerviosa- de hecho puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites.

- No tienes que hacerlo

- Pero QUIERO hacerlo -interrumpió- las personas incomprendidas como nosotros, debemos apoyarnos.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, ella dijo.

- Tahno, sabes que yo descubrí la forma para devolverle los poderes a los que fueron atacados por Amon, verdad?

- Si Korra, lo sé.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me has pedido que te devuelva los tuyos?

- Porque perder mis poderes me abrió los ojos a muchas cosas, me di cuenta que mi vida no era perfecta, que yo no era el dios que pensé que era. A veces rendirse cuando lo has perdido todo es más fácil, pero levantarte y seguir adelante sin eso, es lo que demuestra que realmente eres un luchador. Ya me acostumbré.

- Realmente eres una caja de sorpresas, no? -él sonríe- gracias por dejarme quedar. Pero estoy algo cansada y la verdad necesito despejar mi mente de todo. ¿Tienes alguna habitación disponible?

- Si, claro, toma la más grande, segundo piso a la derecha.

- Gracias Tahno -sonrió ella sincera- por todo -el asiente con el mismo tipo de sonrisa-

Ella inmediatamente se da vuelta y comienza a marcharse. Tahno sintió un fuego dentro de sí que lo quemaba fuertemente, un dolor que se agudizaba al verla partir, una desesperación por decirle lo mucho que la amaba, una desesperanza de que nunca estaría a la altura de Mako en su corazón. Pero él ya no estaba y no iba a volver tampoco, solo estaba él y el presente y este presente era perfecto.

Así que arrojando sus miedos y penas, llenándose de valor, mandó todo a la mierda y se levantó rápidamente alcanzando a la morena, tocando su hombro y volteándola con violencia. Ella no se lo esperó ni lo vió venir, pero antes que se diera cuenta los labios del chico besaron con pasión los suyos, robándole la respiración en un microsegundo. Las manos de él tomaron su rostro con fuerza y aun así cariño mientras la besaba descontroladamente y con hambre. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, estaba en shock, pero ese beso lo sentía tan delicioso que no quería que parara.

Tahno se separó de ella mirándola con firmeza y sin arrepentirse ni un momento de lo que había hecho. Ella lo miraba incrédula al momento que él dijo...

- Te amo Korra, siempre lo he hecho y me importa admitirlo.

- Tahno -exclama ella sorprendida- no sé qué decir...

- No digas nada, las palabras sobran. -respondió él mientras la acercaba a su cintura, atándola con sus manos- Yo seré tu hombro en el que puedas llorar, seré tu refugio, tu ángel guardián. Mientras yo esté aquí, nunca más volverás a sentirte triste. -Korra solo le sonrió y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que ambos se separaban. La morena acarició su rostro con su delicada mano y se dió vuelta mientras subía a la habitación-

Tahno no pudo más que sonreír y emocionarse. Ese gesto, esa sonrisa, esa mirada, esa manía suya de dejarlo deseando más. Esta vez verla partir fue una delicia. Finalmente había logrado sacar lo que llevaba mucho tiempo callándose.

Sabía que Korra amaba demasiado a Mako y nunca lo dejaría por nadie. Pero ahora que él no estaba, Tahno por primera vez desde que perdió sus poderes, finalmente era feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra se hallaba dormida profundamente sobre su cama. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros y los rayos no cesaban. La oscuridad era infinita y profunda. El horror, indescriptible.

La sombra de Tahno caminó por los pasillos de aquella solitaria y fría mansión. Se detuvo al final de uno de ellos y abrió una puerta que condujo a unas escaleras subterráneas. Bajó a pasos lentos y firmes creando un rechinar de la madera con cada paso que daba. Se detuvo en una habitación oscura y disfrutó del aura. Elevó su mano jalando el cordón que encendió la luz y entonces su rostro aterrador se iluminó de repente. Una sonrisa malsana acompañada de ojos de psicópata contemplaron la escena.

Frente a él se iluminaron las paredes, todas llenas de fotos de Mako tomadas desde diferentes ángulos y ocasiones. Cada rincón de esa habitación era cubierta por una de esas fotos, las cuales a su vez estaban tachadas con un marcador rojo reluciente y brillante. Las palabras "Muere" y "Púdrete" estaban escritas sobre algunas de ellas.

Tahno caminó excitado hacia una gaveta que estaba al fondo de esa habitación y abriendo la primera de ellas tomó un filoso cuchillo que tenía marcas de sangre seca sobre su filo. Lentamente y dándose tiempo para disfrutar de ello, tomó un delicado paño y limpió la sangre del cuchillo mientras sonreía para si mirando las fotos del ahora occiso maestro fuego.

- Te lo dije una vez Mako -carcajeó para sí- Korra iba a ser sólo para mi.

Guardó el cuchillo de nuevo, pesando en lo placentero que fue quitarle la vida a aquel que retenía el amor de la morena. Se sumió en una terrorífica carcajada y cerrando la gaveta una vez más, salio de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Eso espero!<strong>

**PD. No es que me guste matar a Mako, es que... naah me encanta matarlo xD**

**Bueno realmente espero que les guste, es mi primer Tahnorra.**

**Felicidades Humpty y gracias por ser tan genial, disfruta tu semana.**

**Adiosito al resto, se me cuidan.**


End file.
